1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid control devices, and more particularly, to a device mounted in a conventional toilet for controlling overflow of water, if the waste outlet thereof is obstructed.
2. Description of Related Art
As homeowners and those who work in and around certain types of institutions, such as retirement homes, convalescent homes, and the like, are aware, toilet bowls may become blocked for any number of reasons, and a person who repeatedly flushes such a toilet will cause it to flood. This flooding may cause serious problems, particularly in institutions, such as homes for the aged, since older people may slip and fall, or be subjected to diseases by such flooding waters.
Many patents have disclosed mechanical and electrically controlled water overflow devices to prevent the overflowing of toilets. Examples of such patents include U.S. Pat. No. 1,090,200 to Cole, U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,874 to Albertson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,502 to Hartmann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,557 to Ringler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,374 to Morris et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,173 to Morris et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,444 to Orszullok, U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,758 to Suttlemyre et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,417 to Pondelick et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,204 to Hopkins and U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,944 to Shaw. These patents show that a system that detects the rise of water in a toilet bowl to a preset high-level, and then signals a valve unit to cause it to close and prevent further water delivery to the toilet system is old and well-known in the art. However, these patents tend to be complicated and expensive, and fail to disclose or teach a low-cost and simple device that is inserted in or near a rim of a toilet bowl to provide a sensor in the bowl at a selected level to sense the level of water and operate a solenoid valve to stop water flow. Furthermore, these patents fail to teach a system incorporating an easily and conveniently positioned water sensor, together with a warning-sounding alarm speaker or LED, and a low-voltage, rechargeable battery for energizing the system, as specifically disclosed in the operating system of the present invention.
A further U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,899 to Mankin et al. ("'899") is drawn to a system for preventing toilet overflow. The '899 patent includes a sensor (14), which is securely attached to the exterior of a toilet bowl (12). The sensor (14) is connected to a processor (16) to operate a valve (18) via a drive assembly (20). The sensor (14) includes a timer chip (U1) electrically connected to capacitor plates (22) in a housing (24), to produce a pulse train of variable frequency that is output to processor (16). Furthermore, the drive assembly (20) is composed of a DC drive motor (46) and a reduction gear train (48) to operate the valve (18). This '899 patent is felt to provide a system which is too complicated and expensive, and which is not as versatile as the system of the present invention, having a solenoid actuated valve and alarm system therein.
As stated above, the prior art devices tend to be complicated, while the present invention provides a simple and easy-to-use device which is easily installed in a toilet to prevent overflow in a more expeditious and cheaper manner.